Le dernier souffle
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry vient de défaire Voldemort mais sa peine est trop grande, il commet alors l'irréparable. (one-shot)
1. Default Chapter

Juste un petit one-shot comme ça pour le plaisir. J'avais juste ce truc dans la tête dans un moment de déprime.

ps:petit mot pour onarluca, ton histoire est en voie d'écriture, tu te souviens celle que je t'ai promis. Tu devrais l'avoir pour la fin de la semaine.

Le dernier souffle

Je vois Voldemort s'écrouler près de moi. J'y suis parvenu, regardez professeur, il est mort. Il me regarde et comprend tout de suite le geste que je m'apprête à faire. Il tente de m'en empêcher mais il est trop tard. Je ne peux vivre avec le poids d'un meurtre sur mes épaules.

Je crie Avada Kedavra en retournant ma baguette vers moi. Dumbledore court vers moi et tente de m'en empêcher mais il est trop tard.

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Il le fallait, ma tâche est finie sur cette terre, je vais rejoindre Ginny, mes parents et Sirius.

Ne pleurez pas, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pris cette décision.

Un cri étouffe sa voix.

-Harry !

-Je vais partir professeur. Promettez-moi de vivre pour moi, expliquez à Ron et Hermione mon geste. Je vous ai laissé une lettre dans mes affaires. Adieu. Il serra Harry contre lui une dernière fois. Le survivant s'est éteint paisiblement après des années de lutte acharnée.

Personne n'avait compris le geste du survivant. Le joie qui les avait envahis en apprenant la mort de Voldemort fut vite remplacée par la peine causée par la mort du survivant.

Jusqu'ici Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le courage de lire la lettre que son élève avait laissée pour lui mais aujourd'hui, il devait l'ouvrir. Il la prit et la tourna plusieurs fois avant de la décacheter. Il la déplia et commença la lecture.

_Professeur,_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que Voldemort est mort et moi aussi. __Ne soyez pas triste, cette décision, je l'ai prise il y a bien longtemps. __Vous m'avez élevé dans le but d'y arriver, oh ne vous inquiétez pas. __Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu, j'ai compris que le sacrifice de ma vie était nécessaire pour permettre à d'autres de vivre dans la joie. __Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une vie, comparée à des milliers d'autres._

Dumbledore arrêta la lecture, cela lui semblait si dure. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry si tu savais comme ta vie était importante à mes yeux et combien il a été dur de te forcer à accomplir ta destinée au détriment de ce que tu pouvais bien ressentir.

Il reprit la lecture.

_Si j'ai choisi la mort, c'est pour plusieurs raisons, en survivant, j'ai tué, j'ai commis un crime, cela ne pouvait rester impuni. J'ai accompli mon devoir, maintenant je crois avoir le droit de faire de ma vie ce que je veux. Je veux être au près de mes parents, rien ne me retient ici. Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts mes parents, Sirius, Rémus, Ginny et j'en passe, je veux les rejoindre._

Dumbledore stoppa à nouveau sa lecture et se souvint de la réaction de Harry lorsque les professeurs ont annoncé la mort de Ginny. Personne ne le savait à part lui que ces deux adolescents s'aimaient éperdument. Ils se voyaient en cachette. Ils avaient pris cette décision pour garder Ginny en sécurité mais un événement avait tout bouleversé. Ginny était tombée enceinte à la fin de sa sixième année, ce fut une joie immense pour les deux futurs parents. Mais la nouvelle ne resta pas longtemps secrète, et Voldemort les attaqua prenant la vie de Ginny et de son enfant. Harry ne s'en était jamais remis. Après cette tragédie, Harry avait éloigné volontairement ses proches de lui pour les protéger. Il s'était esseulé et en avait profité pour s'entraîner. Il était devenu puissant et imprévisible. Il était solitaire et ne vivait que pour venger sa Ginny, leur enfant qu'il n'avait pu connaître, ses parents, son parrain et Rémus.

_Oui je vais rejoindre ma Ginny, mon univers, je ne suis rien sans elle et vous le savez. Je suis mort le jour où il me les a enlevés, elle et notre bébé. Si vous saviez comme je l'aimais déjà cet enfant, ma famille à moi. Si vous saviez combien il a été dur pour moi de continuer à vivre sans elle._

Oh oui il le savait, il l'avait vu dépérir depuis ce jour. Il était chaque jour plus sombre. On pouvait sentir la souffrance dans chacun de ses gestes.

_Professeur, ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'ai pas fait cela pour faire du mal autours de moi. Je voulais juste rejoindre ma famille. C'est vrai que je vous ai toujours considéré comme mon grand-père._

Si tu savais Harry que je suis réellement ton grand-père, si tu savais combien il a été difficile pour moi de te le cacher pour te protéger, si tu savais comme je regrette toutes ces années gâchées.

Il termina la lettre en pleur, il n'avait lui aussi qu'une envie rejoindre ses proches et surtout son petit-fils.

Les mois passèrent et Albus sentait la mort approcher, il avait fait son temps dans le monde des vivants. Le matin de Noël, un an et demi après la mort du survivant, Albus Dumbledore abandonna sa vie matérielle pour le monde des anges. Il sentit son âme s'élever vers d'autres cieux, elle atterrit dans un endroit où l'on pouvait respirer la pureté. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes portant dans ses bras un nourrisson aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs de geai à leur côté, une jeune femme au ventre arrondi, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus lui souriait. De chaque côté des deux adolescents se trouvaient un homme et une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, son fils et sa belle-fille qu'il adorait tant. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, lui aussi avait retrouvé sa famille.

-« Harry, c'est toi ? »

-« Oui Grand-père. Je tenais à être là pour t'accueillir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

Harry tendit le bébé à sa mère et courut dans les bras de son aïeul.

-« Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de t'avoir menti aussi longtemps... »

-« Ne pense plus à ça, je t'ai pardonné pour ça depuis bien longtemps déjà. Nous avons notre nouvelle vie à bâtir à présent avec mon fils et ses sœurs à venir. »

-« J'ai vu ça, félicitations Ginny. »

-« Merci professeur. »

-« Il n'y a plus de professeur qui tienne entre nous. Appelle-moi Albus ou grand-père, c'est à toi de voir. »

-« Nous devrions y aller, la paradis ne nous attendra pas indéfiniment. »dit l'homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au plus jeune.

-« Tu as raison James. »

Harry prit la main de son grand-père et l'emmena vers la lumière. Et le monde des anges accueillit la famille Potter avec joie.

Fin


	2. RAR

RAR : le dernier souffle

-Eliza :j'espère quand même qu' Harry ne moura pas dans le septième tome mais si l'espoir est mince et que j'ai de grands doutes. Merci pour ta review.

-Valy06 : je vais finir par m'acheter un coussin pour pouvoir me mettre à genou pour me faire pardonner de vous faire pleurer. Mes genoux réclament de toute urgence un peu moins de souffrance. Désolé de t'avoir fait verser quelques larmes, je t'assure ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Gros bisous à plus.

-Danielove : merci beaucoup je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si ce n'est merci.

-Jo Lupin : ravie que ça te plaise c'était le but. Allez à plus et merci de lire mes nullités.

-Onarluca : j'ai abandonné mes slashs juste pour cette fic qui trottait dans ma tête. Super méa culpa pour les presque larmes que j'ai failli te faire verser. J'ai enfin fini ce que je t'avais promis même si je ne suis pas contente de mon travail enfin c'est à toi de juger. Gros bisous.

Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs que j'adore.

Efriliane


	3. RAR2

RAR :

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une RAR avec je crois deux mois de retard au moins.

-Lisandra : désolée pour la fausse joie que je t'aies faite, mais sache que quand je dis que c'est un one-shot, c'en est généralement un ou alors je fais une nouvelle fic. Gros bisous et à bientôt.


End file.
